lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 228
Report #228 Skillset: Arts Skill: Critique Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Jul 2009 Furies' Decision: We do not believe this to be necessary at this time. Problem: Arts critique is a useful trans skill, however its cost to cure normally 'incurable' afflictions in Illusions and its specs (Glamours and Phantasms) in addition to other applications is a bit too hard to justify, given that Illusions dispel Does not cost power and other ways to cure 'critical' afflictions such as focus spirit do not cost 8 power. Solution #1: Reduce the cost of critique from 8p to 3-4p Solution #2: Make critique's power cost adjust itself depending on how many illusions are actually dispelled when used. 2p per illusion dispelled or something." Player Comments: ---on 7/23 @ 23:23 writes: I strongly oppose both of these solutions and do not think this change is necessary. 8p is not too much for a skill that allows anyone to dispel power heavy room wide affects or normally incurable illusory afflictions. Being able to use it willy nilly would be an enormous nerf to mages and glamour bards. The change to make the skill a little more useful simply doesn't balance out the sweeping ramifications it would have to two entire skill sets. Not to mention that this would disproportionally penalize the cities. ---on 7/23 @ 23:34 writes: I disagree. I think a power cost is appropriate considering that meager cost of some overwhelmingly powerful Phantasms abilities such as Claws, Phantoms (which may be recast at very little penalty since Mages do not go through a lot of power). As far as Glamour bards go, it's a toss-up. But I'd be in favour for Critique actually costing power depending on what you're actually dispelling. Perhaps it could be like.. 4p for Phantoms, 8p for Spheres, 5p for ColourMaelstrom and so forth. Mostly, it's the Phantasms abilities that probably need to be put in check here ---on 7/24 @ 00:02 writes: I agree that critique's power cost needs to be reduced. It's the only way non- illusionists have at removing illusions. If you honestly think 8 power is a good amount, Llandros, perhaps dispell should be put higher up and given a power cost as well. I can agree with power cost being dependent on how many illusions are being dispelled, but I also think 4-5 power flat is a good cost for it as well. ---on 7/24 @ 01:19 writes: For a trans skill... 8p to wipe out illusions that cost 0p is overkill, period. ---on 7/24 @ 01:47 writes: Flat reduction might be better. Say it's two power per. Weave programmed, weave magicmouth, weave terrain, maze, illusioned manse, and it's already at 10 power. There are others as well such as weave reality and rainbows. ---on 7/24 @ 02:52 writes: The skill has to be prohibitively costly or it's totally unbalanced. Period. Why don't we just let everyone break melds and fugue bards? If you want to mess with illusions, either be an illusionist or pay through the nose. All orgs have access to illusion skill sets ---on 7/24 @ 19:06 writes: I think you are seriously underestimating the cost of 3-5 power. ---on 7/24 @ 23:20 writes: Uh, at 3-5p it's still prohibitive enough that you're not going to be casting it at the drop of a hat. You'll use it in specific circumstances, or to get rid of room illusions when there is no fighting (such as those on-entry illusions). ---on 7/24 @ 23:25 writes: Given the fact that programmed illusions are power free and one could run around an entire area dropping them, 8p is way too much to dispell each of them, these solutions provide a fair and balanced cost to dispel these illusions, not to mention that it stops the critiquer from using power in other forms for offense or defense. 8p is definitely too much ---on 7/25 @ 02:32 writes: Having reviewed this silly envoy report once more, I just wanted to point out: both solutions are suggesting for that for 4p, you should be able to dispel both a maze and a manse (all at once, mind you), which cost 20p to cast. That's absolutely ridiculous. I would propose that it cost no less than 2p per illusion plus the power of the illusion capping at 10 power. This would allow you to remove all non power illusions for a mere 2p, but it would cost you quite a bit more if you starting popping mazes, manses, etc. (as it should). Phantom spheres would have to be exempt or given additional power cost to them so they wouldn't become worthless though. ---on 7/25 @ 04:37 writes: Phantom Spheres are very powerful as is, and this change would not nerf them heavily. They'd still be widely used ---on 7/25 @ 04:39 writes: Now that you've agreed that non-power costing illusions should be dispelled for less than 8p, I agree that things like maze and Illusionary manse should be dispelled for more, I can agree that powercosting illusions be 2p + powercost of the illusion capping at 10p, just to make sure mazes and manses can still be critiqued, I was under the impressions phantom spheres weren't affected by critique in the first place, and that would obviously remain the same ---on 7/25 @ 04:41 writes: As a side note, referring to a report as silly, is not a very objective way to go about things ---on 7/25 @ 09:32 writes: I like Sidd's solution of 2p + power cost of the illusions dispelled, capping at 10p. That said, this is a little off topic but as good a time as any to bring it up, I think dispell is too powerful really and should cost like half the power cost of the illusion it dispells, rounded up. ---on 7/26 @ 22:00 writes: Given as I already finalized this and can't change the solutions, critique should cost 2p + the power cost of the illusion it dispells, capping at 10p for a third solution